


A baby

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption not how they are made, Gen, Good with Babies Alec, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus and Alec planning for the future, The baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Alec is good with Babies and Lydia needs a break.





	A baby

Summary:

\------

Lydia was exhausted, babies were exhausting.

"Hey?" Alec entered her rooms, "I heard her crying, everything alright?"

"Yeah, no... I don't know what to do, she won't stop." Lydia sobbed.

Alec smiled a little, "Hand her over, I'll take her for a few hours, sleep. There's formula in the kitchen and if not Anna's still breastfeeding, she said she'd keep an eye on her if you ever need it as well."

Lydia let Alec take her daughter, the man settling her against his chest as he began to bounce her gently.

"Get some sleep, I'll send Izzy or someone to get her things, but there are diapers in the trianing rooms and I keep some baby things in my office." Alec told her over the screaming baby.

Lydia nodded tiredly, not even wondering why Alec had baby supplies in his office.

Alec smiled at her and led her to her bed, managed to tuck her in one handedly and left with her daughter, but Lydia was already asleep.

\-----

Alec looked up at the quiet knock on his office door, his finger immediatly went up to his mouth in a shushing motion.

"I just got her to sleep." Alec whispered to Magnus as the Warlock entered his office.

"Is that her?" Magnus whispered as he came closer to look at the small baby against Alec's chest.

"Yeah, this is Veia(Pronounced:Vayah) Montevarde." Alec smiled up at Magnus and for a second Magnus couldn't breath.

"So, where is mom?" Magnus asked, mentally shaking his thoughts away.

"Sleeping, Veia has been crying for the last few nights so, I offered to take her for a bit." Alec said, "As long as I stay in I can do everything one handed."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "And how did you learn that? Broken arm?"

Alec stifled a laugh, shaking his head, "Nope, I raised Max while Maryse was trying to suck up to the Clave and Robert was off doing other women, practically raised Jace and Izzy too." Alec managed a little shrug without upsetting the baby.

"And how did you manage to get this little one to sleep when Lydia couldn't?" Magnus asked as he sat on Alec's desk, letting his finger trace the chubby cheek.

"If you wake her, so help you, Magnus Bane." Alec threatened, staring up at the man intently.

Magnus smiled and pulled his hands away in an 'I surrender' motion.

"They like the vibrations that your chest makes when you talk, I read reports for a while while I rocked in my chair, she fell right to sleep. It always worked with Max and all the other babies." Alec explained, "Heck, it even works with Madzie."

Magnus laughed, "No wonder Catarina always drops her off with you for Nap time."

There was fussing from the baby on Alec's chest and she began to wake.

"Hey, sweetie." Alec cooed as he stood, bady moving in a fluid rocking motion as he waled over to a fridge that Magnus had overlooked.

Alec began to pull the makings for a bottle, all the while as he kept up a steady stream of what he was doing.

"Here." Magnus said, taking the bottle and warming it to a perfect temperature.

Alec smiled at Magnus and pressed a kiss to Magnus' lips before he teased Veia's lips with it and got her to latch on the the nipple, keeping up the rocking motion of his body while keeping the baby steady as she ate.

Alec looked down at the girl in his Arms and smiled at her and Magnus realized that he was in love, the little smile Alec was giving the little girl, Magnus wanted to see Alec give that smile to their own children.

Alec glanced over at Magnus and Magnus knew that Alec was it, he'd never be able to love another person the way he loved Alec. 

There would be no one after Alec.

"I love you." Magnus said as he pressed a kiss to Alec's lip, his hand at the back of Alec's neck, baby content between them.

Alec pulled away. 

"I have to burp her." He whispered as Veia finished the bottle.

Magnus let him go and watched Alec put a cloth over his shoulder, Magnus taking the empty bottle from Alec and watching the man he loved lift the baby to rest against his shoulder and rubbed her back gently a moment before he patted softly until a little burp came from the tiny Nephilim.

"There we go." Alec murmured as he shifted her to rest in his arms, then he looked over at Magnus, I love you too, you know."

Magnus smiled, "I know."

Alec nodded, "Good. Do you want to hold her?" Alec asked.

"Me?" Magnus asked, "I don't think I've ever held a new baby."

Alec smiled, "There's a first time for everything."

Magnus nodded and set the bottled down and held out his arms, where Alec set the little girl, adjusting his arms to better hold her.

Magnus looked down at her and knew that this little girl was going to end up one of the ones he kept track of, protected and he looked up at Alec and smiled at the loving gaze his boyfriend was giving him.

"You want one of these." Magnus realized, realizing that he wanted that as well.

"Yeah, eventually." Alec admitted.

"With me?" Magnus asked.

"Who else?" Alec returned, "Of course with you."

"I'll still surrogate." Clary said as she walked passed the open door.

"Grounded! Two days!" Alec called after her.

"Not fair!" She cried back.

Magnus chuckled, "You'd be a good dad."

"Does that make you Papa?" Alec asked as he came to stand next to Magnus, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders and curling his other arm under Magnus'.

"She is beautuful, isn't she?" Magnus asked quietly as they watched her fall asleep.

"She is." Alec agreed, "They always are, then they grow up and get arrested and it all goes downhill from here."

Magnus laughed softly, "You love all of your little babies."

Alec grinned, "I do, they're horrible and they misbehave but they are mine and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but it will be nice to have one I don't have to give back."

Magnus turned to smile at Alec, "Yeah, I think that would be nice."

There was a pause.

"Are we going to save the rest for later or should we continue?" Alec asked.

"Let's keep going." Magnus said as he sat down in Alec's chair at the man's insistance, said man taking a seat on the desk.

"So Surrogate or adoption?" Alec asked.

"If we surrogate, you'd be the father, Warlocks are sterile." Magnus said.

"Okay, Clary's still too young for that anyway, so we'll revisit Surrogacy in a few years, Adoption then." Alec said with Magnus nodding.

"Mundane, Werewolf, Warlock, or Nephilim?" Magnus asked.

"Do we have to choose?" Alec asked, "I mean, can't we just take in whichever one needs a family?"

Magnus smiled, "Yeah, Warlocks are the hardest to place though, Werewolves try to keep kids in the pack."

"Warlock then, do we have age specifications?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, "Babies are cute, but if a kid needs us..."

Alec nodded in agreement, "But a baby would be nice eventually."

Magnus nodded, "It would be."

Alec smiled, "Is this something we are planning for the future or now?"

"Any time you want, I'll be there with you." Magnus promised.

"Me too." Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus.

Veia cooed up at them and Alec wiggled his fingers for her to try grabbing.

Lydia found them a few hours later, curled up on the floor, Magnus' coat tucked around her sleeping daughter as she rested between the two men. She was tempted to wake them but she had learned early on to never wake a sleeping baby and Alec and Magnus deserved their nap as well, they had earned it.

Lydia let herself out of the office and closed the door gently, there were things she could take care of while she waited for Alec and Magnus to wake and bring her daughter back to her.

 

\-------

So, I don't know, I wanted Alec with a baby, eventually he'll get one to keep one but that is a different fic.

But enjoy the cute.


End file.
